Yeux rouges et fil noir
by Voracity666
Summary: S'implanter et se faire connaître au Japon, ce n'est pas facile. Mais ce ne sont pas les difficultés qui vont arrêter les Jaggerjack et leurs amis ! Surtout que Liatey a décidé de suivre des cours de stylisme pour enfin connaître les bases, à l'école Yaz'Art. Mais il y'a ce concours, aussi...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà un vieux projet dont l'inspiration m'avait été donné par un autre X-Over qui a disparut de la surface maintenant :/**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.**

 **-L'univers de Paradise Kiss appartient à Ai Yazawa.**

 **-Liatey Jaggerjack (retrouvable dans d'autres fics Bleach) m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

-Oye ! Nous voici donc arrivé...

-Eh oui, patronne !

-La ferme, toi !

Il esquissa un sourire tout n ricanant avant de disparaître, les bras chargés de cartons.

-Petite sœur, c'est demain que tu fais ta rentrée, non ?

-Oui.

-Vas te coucher, alors, tu vas avoir besoin de sommeil, te connaissant.

-Ne m'en parle pas !

-Allez ! Ouste !

Grommelant et traînant des pieds, la jeune fille alla dans ce qui allait être sa chambre. Heureusement, les pièces à coucher avaient été les premières à être meublées.

-Ton frère m'a prévenu que tu étais allé te coucher.

-C'est le cas.

-Alors je viens te souhaiter la bonne nuit.

Souriant pour répondre, la jeune femme le regarda s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. L'enserrant à la taille, il pressa leurs fronts et ancra son regard au sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent quelques secondes. Relevant ses mains pour tenir la tête de sa partenaire, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de la relâcher pour sortir de la pièce.

Soupirant, elle alla se nicher sous ses draps, les yeux fixés sur le lit vide dans le côté opposé au sien.

-Demain est un autre jour, soupira-t-elle avant de s'endormir

* * *

L'amphithéâtre était moyennement bondé, pourtant la classe devant participer au cours y était au complet. Certes, on souffrait de retard, mais rien de grave.

-Il paraîtrait que nous allons devoir accueillir un ou une nouvelle élève, déclara Georges.

Le « comte » posa son chapeau sur son pupitre avant de s'asseoir. Il avait aiguillé la curiosité de son amie d'enfance, ainsi que celle de Miwako.

-Mais comment peux-tu être au courant, Georges ? S'étonna Isabella.

-Mr Seiji me l'a avoué hier.

-Ah bon ?

-Chut ! Mme Hinata vient d'arriver !

-Votre attention, s'il-vous plaît, jeunes gens ! Nous accueillons au sein de notre établissement une nouvelle élève, elle est étrangère, alors je vous demande de bien vous occuper d'elle !

La jeune fille aux côtés de la professeure semblait vouloir fusionner avec le parquet, son malaise étant plus que visible.

Aussi grande qu'une Japonaise pouvait l'être, de longs cheveux noirs méchés de rouge lui allant aux creux des reins et coiffés en deux couettes basses, des yeux marrons tirant sur l'orangé. Elle s'était habillée plutôt sagement : jean délavé aux nuances violette, T-shirt à manches longues blanc crémeux et une mitaine bleu pâle. Et j'ai bien dit une seule mitaine, portée à la main droite.

-Je me nomme Keiko Asa, bafouilla l'étrangère en se pliant à 90°, le visage rouge.

-Va t'asseoir, la poussa la professeure.

D'un pas hésitant et peu sûr, la jeune fille gravit les marches rapidement sous les regards lourds de ses camarades.

-Bon, j'espère que vous avez achevé votre projet, reprit l'adulte.

La journée se passa sans heurt, l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève n'attisant pas plus que ça la curiosité ordinaire, au plus grand bonheur de ladite nouvelle.

Soupirant d'aise, cette dernière quittait l'établissement, les mains dans les poches, et sa sacoche sautillait sur sa hanche. Prendre des cours de stylisme n'était pas complètement stupide, au fond. Certes, elle connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

-Alors chéri, tu viens ?

Se retournant sans réfléchir, elle lui abattit une baffe retentissante. Mais c'est elle qui eut le plus mal, la personne portant un casque de moto. Relevant la visière, des yeux jaunes moqueurs lui firent face.

-Ogichi ! Espèce d'abruti !

-Moi aussi je t'aime patronne !

-Que fais-tu là ?

Ce disant, elle scruta les alentours, mais ne vit rien en dehors de ses condisciples intéressés par la moto et le motard juché dessus.

-Mon frère n'est pas avec toi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Nope, on vient de recevoir une commande, alors c'est le branle-bas-le-combat là-bas !

-Oye ! C'est donc pour ça que tu es venu me chercher !

-Ouaip, alors dépêches-toi de monter !

Sans répondre, elle enfile le casque qui lui était tendu et grimpa derrière son ami. La moto démarra alors pour rejoindre au plus vite le studio.

C'était un bordel sans nom. On courrait partout, on s'arrêtait puis on repartait aussi sec. Tout les stylistes étaient mis à contribution. Même le comptable avait lâché sa calculette et tournait autour de Ggio qui se prêtait au jeu en ruminant partout.

-Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une commande, soupira-t-elle en posant son sac à terre auprès de ses chaussures.

-C'est encore plus complexe, grogna l'albinos. Allez, viens.

-Je dois m'occuper de qui ? D'ailleurs, qui s'occupe de qui ?

-Eh bien... Grimmjow a pris Il Forte et les deux autres. Izuru s'occupe de Ggio, Soi Fon et Ran. Shûhei se charge de Hime et moi, Tôshiro de Nel et Hallibel.

-Donc, j'ai Yoruichi et Kisuke. Et Ulquiorra ?

-Il aide Izuru, mais il est surtout occupé avec la réserve.

-Comment cela ?

Tout en bavardant, elle avait relevé ses cheveux et récupérait son matériel personnel de couture.

-Il vide les cartons.

-Et Gin ?

-Avec Ulquiorra. Il vérifie de temps à autres qu'on fait pas de bourdes.

-Mouais.

Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste de la répartition, trouvant trop chaotique et avantageuse au profit de certains.

-J'espère que Hanatarô les aide.

-Il s'occupe de la maison.

-Kami-sama !

Retroussant ses mèches, elle plaça son coussin à épingles et s'agenouilla au pied de Yoruichi.

-Salut boss !

-Salut beauté...

Elle lui tendit le carton où quelques directives avaient été griffonnées, sûrement par Izuru.

La soirée ne fut pas des plus reposantes, que l'on soit le mannequin ou le styliste. En effet, faire des retouches n'étaient jamais de grands repos, mais il fallait bien le faire si on voulait manger.

-Bon ! Et sinon, comment s'est passé ta rentrée, petite sœur ?

L'attention se porta sur cette dernière. Tout le petite monde s'était regroupé dans le salon, assis plus ou moins en rond, des sachets de nourritures à leurs pieds. Les couples s'étaient regroupés naturellement, rendant les célibataires un peu mal-à-l'aise mais pas pour autant exclus. C'était leur petit monde à eux, peuplé de femmes plantureuses à souhait et d'hommes musclés. Pour la plupart du moins.

-Ça allait, ça allait... ça fait bizarre de repartir à l'école, même une d'art, mais ça allait.

-On dirait que t'essayes de te convaincre toi-même ! Se moqua Yoruichi.

-C'est peut-être le cas, soupira la jeune fille en réponse.

-Allez ma Lia-chan, haut les cœurs ! S'exclama Ggio en levant sa boisson alors que sa compagne roulait des yeux.

Sitôt dit, chacun tendit sa boisson en parlant à la jeune fille, les propos n'avaient ni queue ni tête, à vrai ce n'était pas si grave.

La fête avait fini tard dans la nuit malgré leur épuisement. Le décalage horaire les travaillait encore et la journée du lendemain allait être sûrement aussi épuisante.

-Bonjour, bâilla Tôshiro.

Il traversa la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Si à l'ordinaire il était plutôt mignon, à cet instant précis il était tout simplement craquant. Ses doux cheveux blancs étaient dans un magnifique désordre, les plus bas dégoûtant encore de l'eau de sa douche. Ses pupilles turquoises n'étaient plus aussi froides que dans la journée. Bref, Tôshiro était adorable au réveil.

La jeune fille lui adressa un signe de tête. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux et portait une mince paire de lunettes, devant ses captivants yeux rouges.

-Tu bosses déjà ? Remarqua le plus jeune.

-Hm. Il faut bien que je rattrape le temps durant lequel j'ai cours alors que vous trimiez.

-Tu devrais pas pour autant passer trop de temps dessus, sinon **il** va te tomber dessus...

Il sirotait tranquillement son jus de fruit, balançant ses jambes devant lui, faisant bouger son tabouret qui menaçait de tomber.

Sans répondre, elle haussa les épaules en se replongeant dans sa couture.

-C'est la robe de Catwoman ?

-Voui.

-Que fais-tu dessus ?

-Je rajoute des motifs.

-Du style ?

-Des perles et de la dentelle. C'est une demande du client.

-Ça va complètement changer la robe ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Hurle pas. Et puis, il paye bien.

Ne préférant rien ajouter, il soupira et attrapa un quartier de pastèque qu'il mâchonna.

-Salut vous deux ! Chantonna Ran en traînant derrière elle un Gin semblant dormir debout.

-T'exagère Ran-chan, gémit d'ailleurs ce dernier.

-Au fait Liatey, je t'ai apporté _Zipper_! S'exclama la jeune femme en ignorant l'autre.

-Pourquoi faire ? L'interrogea-t-elle en ôtant ses lunettes et en les rangeant.

-L'interview, bien sûr !

Attrapant le magazine, son attention fut portée sur la couverture où elle était représentée en gros plan, renversée, les cheveux en auréole et ses yeux captant tout regards.

-Oh non, je l'avais oubliée... soupira-t-elle.

Ouvrant à la bonne page, elle survola l'article, préférant regarder les photos d'un œil critique. On pouvait y apercevoir la plupart du petit groupe.

« _Angel in Hell_

La marque qui a connu une véritable frénésie de la part de ses acheteurs, va prochainement s'implanter dans notre archipel !

Nous accueillons aujourd'hui en nos murs, les quatre piliers fondateurs de _Ang-Hell_! »

On pouvait apercevoir une photo où 4 personnes étaient debout. Une jeune fille était accroupie, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains croisées, ses longs cheveux lâchés étaient sur ses épaules et son visage. Une impression de brutalité et de force s'en dégageait, renforcé par la couleur de ses yeux et son blouson couleur nuit qui arborait des clous.

Dans son dos, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pastels montrait les dents, les poings sur les hanches. Son débardeur beige était aussi troué que son jean gris où des chaînes pendaient.

Dans le coin gauche, une silhouette plus menue prenait appui contre le mur. Tête penchée en avant, les yeux presque cachés par les mèches ivoires, les poings dans les poches. Il portait une veste américaine où un dragon impérial chinois était brodé en couleurs froides.

À son opposé, un homme blond levait la tête vers le ciel, semblant l'implorer. Une épaisse mèche était placée sur son œil gauche. Il portait une chemise aux manches relevées, de couleur brune, ainsi qu'un pantalon de tissus qui lui moulait les jambes sans que ce n'en soit vulgaire. Une veste aussi sombre que le pantalon se trouvait sur son bras gauche.

La légende indiquait que la jeune fille se nommait _Liatey Jaggerjack_ , l'homme derrière, _Grimmjow Jaggerjack_ , le plus petit était _Tôshiro Hitsugaya_ et le dernier _Izuru Kira_.

Il y avait d'autres photos où des couples étaient formés, portant diverses tenues les mettant en valeurs et présentant ainsi les créations.

-À l'heure qu'il est, tout les lecteurs de _Zipper_ sont au courant ! Renchérit la rousse.

-Hein, comment ça ?

-C'est le numéro d'il y a une semaine.

Le calme s'établit. Le plus jeune continuait d'aspirer le jus de la chair rouge, tandis que Gin se perdait dans sa tasse de lait, une tartine à la main.

-On enterre un mort ? Grogna Grimmjow en passant le seuil de la cuisine.

-Bien dormi grand-frère ? L'interrogea poliment la tressée.

Il ne répondit pas, signifiant par là qu'il comatait encore, tout en se servant de la viande.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, marmonna la jeune fille.

-Si tôt ? S'étonna Tôshiro en consultant sa montre.

-Je commence mes repérages pour l'achat de la boutique, soupira-t-elle. Passez le bonjour aux autres !

-Sans souci. Je viendrai te chercher, lui promit Grimmjow.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'imagine que c'est un peu embrouillant comme début de fic et j'en suis désolée :x**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

-Bonjour Asa-chan.

La personne ayant parlé était quelqu'un de très grand. De longs cheveux coiffés d'anglaises, et un maquillage en forme de grande fleur, c'était une apparence peu commune, et pourtant...

-Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme par automatisme.

Elle semblait vouloir se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux noirs où de discrètes tresses se trouvaient, des boucles en or y avaient été passé.

-Je m'appelle Isabella.

-Keiko.

Un discret sourire étira les lèvres de la plus grande qui prit place à ses côtés.

Ils avaient parlé de la nouvelle venue hier, dans les locaux-bar. Si les filles étaient intéressées par elle, Arashi semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Georges ne prononça pas le moindre commentaire sur elle.

-Tu viens d'où ? Reprit Isabella pour créer un peu de conversation.

-Euh... eh bien... De... de...

Elle prononça un son indéchiffrable et donc incompréhensible.

-Pardon ?

-Je viens de... de... bafouilla son interlocutrice.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, la rassura-t-elle d'un geste doux.

Ses doigts étaient refermés en serres sur le rebord de la table et ses épaules tressautaient.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que George, Miwako et Arashi arrivèrent à leur niveau et s'installèrent en les saluant.

- _I come to France !_ S'exclama Keiko.

Elle semblait soulagée de l'avoir à moitié crié. Elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas les yeux pleins de stupeur.

-D... désolée, couina-t-elle avant de piquer un fard monstrueux qu'elle camoufla grâce à son rideau de cheveux.

 _Keiko-zéro_ , pensa-t-elle.

Le cours de la mode dans l'histoire commença alors.

Distraite, la tressée n'y fit pas vraiment attention, semblant griffonner dans un petit carnet en langue romane. Elle marmonnait aussi, en français d'après Georges qui avait compris quelques mots.

-Tu es donc Française ?

Sursautant, Keiko promena son regard sur ce qui l'entourait, l'air effrayé.

Ce n'était que Miwako, installée sur les genoux d'Isabella.

-C'est l'heure de la pause, la rassura cette dernière.

-Euh... Je ne suis pas. Je suis Japonaise de naître.

Elle semblait butter sur les mots, et n'avait pourtant aucun accent. Elle paraissait aussi affolée.

-Tu veux dire, de naissance ?

-Oui.

Elles papotèrent toutes trois, aidant la nouvelle à s'exprimer.

De leur côté, les garçons étaient plus silencieux. Arashi rattrapait un cours, et Georges lisait dans son coin. Il lui arrivait de relever la tête, observant quelques secondes la nouvelle avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva et que la moto ronronnante de son frère fut visible, Keiko put enfin s'échapper de leur société.

-Tu t'es fait des amis ? Voulut savoir Grimmjow.

-Démarre, grogna-t-elle bassement.

Son frère était aisément reconnaissable, et elle s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

-Oh ! S'exclama Georges.

 _Et mince..._

Les deux garçons aux cheveux bleus se firent face. Ils semblaient se jauger du regard, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Georges Koizumi.

-Grimmjow J...

Un coup de pied de sa sœur le coupa. Il comprit alors sa bourde et serra la main offerte.

-Asa.

Les associés de Georges, et Georges lui-même, lui tinrent la jambe un bon quart d'heure au grand malheur des jumeaux qui prirent leur mal en patience.

-Excusez-moi, minauda finalement Keiko en attrapant le bras de Grimmjow, mais nous avons encore _beaucoup_ de travail.

Elle y ajouta nombre de regards appuyés et ils furent enfin libérés.

-Tu me dois une glace, le prévint-elle en s'éloignant.

. _ .

-Oï Izuru ! L'interpella Liatey.

Le comptable s'arrêta et la regarda sans rien dire, attendant la suite.

-Où en sommes-nous ?

Un regard rapide sur les feuilles qu'il transportait, mais c'était inutile : il avait les chiffres en tête. Et ils n'étaient pas bons. D'ailleurs, il le lui dit, la faisant pâlir.

-On est mal, chuchota-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

-Il nous faudrait un tremplin -quelque qu'il soit- pour nous faire un peu mieux connaître.

-Et pour la boutique que je t'ai indiquée ? S'inquiéta Liatey.

-La corde est raide, mais pas encore rompue, déclara-t-il sentencieusement.

Il la dépassa, la laissant donc à sa réflexion, pour rejoindre son bureau. Bureau qu'il partageait avec Tôshiro qui crayonnait furieusement sur son bloc à dessin.

-De nouvelles idées ?

-De nouvelles commandes, grogna-t-il.

-On ne fait pas dans le sur-mesure.

-On se fait un nom.

Ne trouvant rien à y redire, le blond prit place à son bureau, chaussa ses lunettes, et se plongea dans ses dossiers.

. _ .

 _Angel in Hell_ , raccourci en _Ang-Hell_ , est une marque récente. Créée deux/trois ans plus tôt, elle se caractérise par la multitude de ses styles vestimentaires (gothique, punk, chic, décontracté, sportif, soirée...) qui plaît à une grande fourchette d'âge (jusqu'à 12 ans pour les plus jeunes).

Le logo, un œuf bleu pastel avec des ailes déployées, au creux d'une grande flamme verte, fut présent dès le début, montrant ainsi une certaine réflexion sur la chose.

Initialement lancée en Angleterre -pour son ouverture d'esprit, déclarera Mlle Jaggerjack- elle y reçut un certain succès, avant de pouvoir s'installer en France où son expansion fut longue et difficile, la boîte-mère ayant opté pour la ville de Lyon comme ville de lancement.

La marque n'était pas très étendue, et encore moins connue. Mais elle reste plutôt appréciée par ses acheteurs.

La délocalisation de la boîte-mère -située à Londres- fut une décision assez mouvementée, au sein même de l'équipe, et sa raison, ainsi que sa nouvelle localisation, reste un parfait mystère.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

-Tu as déjà choisi la marque ? L'interrogea Arashi.

-Et toi ?

-J'hésite encore, soupira-t-il.

-Moi j'ai pris _Happy Berry_! S'exclama Miwako avant de sauter au cou d'Arashi.

-C'était à prévoir...

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Sa sœur en est la fondatrice.

-Ah bon ? Elle doit être vachement jeune, alors...

-Et tu as pris quelle marque, alors ?

La jeune femme leur montra le logo, les joues légèrement roses.

-Ça représente quoi ?

-C'est vrai que cette marque n'est pas encore implantée au Japon, soupira-t-elle.

Allez expliquez quelque chose quand vous ne savez pas parler correctement la langue !

Elle leur adressa un regard désabusé. Ça allait encore être la croix et la bannière pour se faire comprendre...

-Donc, pour résumer, c'est un ange recroquevillé dans une flamme de l'enfer.

Keiko hocha la tête avec énergie. Ce fut ardu. Entre les expressions anglaises, les mots français, et le cafouillage japonais... Du pur bonheur. Heureusement que Georges était là, tiens ! Quoiqu'il ne fut pas non plus d'une grande aide, s'amusant de la confusion qui avait régné.

Elle le fusilla du regard tout en lui souriant. Bien que le mélange était plutôt flippant, c'était une bonne traduction de ses derniers ressentiments.

-Ton frère vient te chercher après les cours ?

-Pourquoi cette question, Georges ?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec une attitude ennuyée, comme si la question n'était que pure politesse. Mais il ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Oh non.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être lui. Peut-être pas. Je vais peut-être rentrer seule.

Georges hocha la tête pour la remercier, les yeux dans le vague.

-Georges... tu penses à quoi ? Voulut savoir Miwako en se perchant à son cou.

-À attacher Arashi, répondit-il très naturellement.

Le concerné riposta, éloignant sa petite-amie du pervers bleu. Isabella regarda Keiko du coin de l'œil. Elle craignait que la jeune fille se fasse de mauvaises idées sur eux et qu'ainsi il n'y ait aucune possibilité d'amitié entre eux.

Mais elle affichait un petit sourire, la situation semblait la faire rire.

-Ils me font penser à chez moi. Grimmjow, Ogichi et moi, expliqua-t-elle en pointant tour à tour Arashi, Miwako et Georges.

-Qui est Ogichi ?

-Le copain de mon frère, ils sont ensemble depuis maintenant 3 ans... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

-Tu fais des progrès de langage, s'extasia Isabella, provoquant un rosissement de Keiko.

-Merci. Il faut bien.

-Ton frère est gay ?

-Cette question mérite-t-elle une réponse ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Georges eut un mouvement de tête, rien de plus.

-Alors, nous nous arrêterons là.

Au même moment retentit le signal de fin des cours. Ils n'avaient pas écouté les propos du professeur. C'était regrettable, mais rien de trop grave.

-Bon, bah, y'a personne aujourd'hui... releva la brune.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle hésita. Soit elle allait voir le local, soit elle rentrait tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas à quel niveau d'activité l'atelier devait fourmiller. Alors ?

-Alors ?

-Tu me parlais ? S'excusa la jeune fille.

-Je te demandais si tu habitais loin, répéta Miwako en souriant.

-Euh... Un quart d'heure ? Quelque chose comme ça... Je ne fais jamais trop attention...

Ou plutôt, elle se faisait poser quasiment tout le temps, alors elle n'avait pas conscience de...

-Hey, princesse !

-Shûhei !

Keiko sauta au cou du jeune homme qui l'embrassa avant de la reposer à terre.

-Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que tu pourrais me montrer le local, fit-il en français.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle de même.

Elle salua ses amis puis passa son bras à celui de son copain pour le guider, alors qu'il lui faisait la conversation.

-Un problème, Georges ?

En effet, celui-ci jouait avec ses lunettes de soleil, l'air pensif, et le regard fixé sur le couple qui s'éloignait d'eux.

-Georges ? Répéta Isabella, un peu inquiète.

-Ce jeune homme ne m'inspire pas confiance, fit-il d'un ton léger.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça de cette manière ? S'exclama Arashi.

-Moi non plus, soupira l'amie du bleu. Il s'échappe de lui de drôles d'impressions.

-Je t'invite à boire le thé, Isabella ?

-Avec plaisir, Georges.

Elle prit le bras que lui offrait son ami et prirent la direction de sa voiture.

* * *

-Les locaux sont à nous ! Les locaux sont à nous ! Chantonnait avec entrain Liatey en sautillant sur place, tenant les mains de Orihime dans les siennes.

La jeune rousse riait avec elle, heureuse de la nouvelle, tout comme ses collègues.

Ils allaient pouvoir enfin s'installer comme il le fallait ! Avoir un local digne de ce nom ! Leur marque se fera bientôt connaître, et les rentrées d'argent se feront, à la grande joie de Izuru qui en soupira de soulagement. En tant que comptable, il était celui le plus conscient de la situation financière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer ! Ricana Grimmjow en se frottant les mains d'anticipation.

Il fut suivie par sa sœur et Uryû qui était venue il y a peu. Ce styliste avait quelque chose de flippant dans sa manière de travailler. Une sorte de psychopathe en tissus. Heureusement pour Grimmjow, sa carrière de mannequin est entièrement dévouée au génie d'Hitsugaya et aux mains habiles de Liatey.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de celle-ci, son petit-ami ne paraissait pas aussi enthousiaste. Il semblait presque... déçu ? Peut-être qu'il pensait à autre chose ? Ça devait être ça.

Maintenant que les locaux étaient disponibles, leur marque allait se faire connaître. Une boutique ouvrira. Et l'argent, et la renommée.

-La Terre appelle Grimmjow. Me recevez-vous ? S'enquéra Nelliel, tout sourire.

Il croisa le regard si particulier de son petit-ami. Ogichi lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, les pommettes bien rosées. Ils se frayèrent un chemin l'un à l'autre.

-Ça va ? Soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils ricanèrent en réponse. Grimmjow passa son bras autour des hanches de l'albinos et l'approcha de lui, pressant ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

-Toujours partant ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas, promit Ogichi. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Tss... Dois-je en prendre peur ?

-Qui sait ?

Hypnotisé par les iris semblable à de l'or en fusion, Grimmjow ne bougeait plus. Il ne reprit vie qu'une fois ceux-ci obturés par les paupières neigeuses et les lèvres pressées contre les siennes.

Ils eurent tôt fait de s'enlacer amoureusement. Leurs voisins sourirent tendrement, et Liatey laissa s'échapper son rire clair alors que Shûhei se collait à elle.

Ggio embrassait une Soi rougissante, alors qu'à leurs côtés Kisuke et Yoruichi échangeaient à voix basse. Orihime avait harponné Uryû d'un grand sourire. En bon gentleman, le jeune homme restait plongé dans ses yeux, malgré l'imposant décolleté de la demoiselle.

La commande avait occupé tout le petit monde dans la journée, mais ils étaient bien loin de tout ça. Ce soir, c'était la liesse.

Enfin, là, ça virait assez à une sorte de partouze. Mais un peu plus calme.

* * *

-Liatey ?

-Je t'écoute.

Enfin, avec le traducteur activé.

La bouche pleine d'épingles, les lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux tirés en un chignon flou. Elle était crevée. Enfin, c'était ce que suggéraient ses cernes. Elle paraissait dix ans de plus.

-Liatey.

-Quoi ? Soupira-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers son frère. Si ce n'était lui, c'était Hitsugaya. Ils étaient les deux seuls à la nommer ainsi.

-Ça fait une semaine que tu enchaînes tes cours, l'atelier et la boutique. Il faut que tu souffles, aussi.

-Pas le temps, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle reprit son épinglage où elle en était. Qu'il dise quelque chose d'intéressant, ou qu'il la laisse !

Mais le vil schtroumph ôta l'ouvrage de ses mains.

-Il est minuit, reprit-il bassement. Tu as prochainement des examens. Tu fais des bêtises, tu négliges ton entourage.

Elle cilla. Des bêtises ? Elle faisait des bêtises ? Où ?

-Alors, tu viens dormir. Ogichi m' envoyé venir te chercher.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule, la traînant derrière elle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver allongée entre les deux garçons. L'albinos paraissait endormi, mais il s'était redressé lors de leurs arrivées.

-Finalement, tu y es arrivé !

Il esquissa un large sourire de requin et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

-Allez, profite de l'angoisse de ton frère, et dors pour les heures qui te restent, compris, poupée ?

Ladite poupée soupira avant de se délester de son jean et de ses lunettes. Puisqu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix, autant se plier aux ordres !

-Et fais pas ta sale tête, mistinguette, la gourmanda-t-il.

-Allez, bonne nuit tous les deux, j'éteins ! Les prévint Grimmjow en prenant place auprès d'eux.

-Ouais, c'est ça, marmonnèrent les deux autres.

La raison pour laquelle Grimmjow avait été réticent à l'idée d'accueillir sa jumelle était celle-là : Liatey et Ogichi se collaient l'un à l'autre et ne se lâchaient qu'au matin. Et lui se retrouvait isolé dans le lit, malgré leurs proximités. Il pourrait dormir dans la pièce d'à côté que rien ne changerait. D'une certaine manière, il l'espérait.

* * *

-Isabella, tu peux servir une boisson chaude ? Cria Arashi, paniquée.

La porte avait violemment claqué lors de son arrivée. Georges survint peu après, une silhouette dans les bras.

Il pleuvait depuis les environs de midi, et les deux jeunes hommes dégoulinaient d'eau. Miwako leur tendit des serviettes qu'ils déposèrent sur leurs cheveux.

-Que se passe-t-il Georges ? S'inquiétait Isabella.

Elle déposa la tasse fumante.

-Plus tard ! Répondit Arashi.

Il fonça jusqu'aux toilettes pour en sortir une large serviette de bain et en entoura la silhouette grelottante encore collée à Georges.

-On a trouvé un petit chat sous la pluie battante.

-C'est vrai ?

Miwako s'approcha de la serviette et tira dessus pour mettre le visage sous la lumière.

-Oh ! Mais c'est Keiko !

-Miwako, tu peux la faire changer de vêtements ? Elle est complètement trempée.

-Bien sûr !

Il ne fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour faire enfiler des vêtements signés _Paradise Kiss_ à la nouvelle venue, et encore moins pour que celle-ci se retrouve avec une tasse entre les mains.

-Merci, finit-elle par bégayer entre ses dents claquantes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais comme ça ? Demanda brutalement Arashi.

Il frottait rigoureusement sa chevelure, son T-shirt étendue à ses côtés. On pouvait entendre quelques murmures à travers le mur, là où Georges s'était enfermé après avoir subtilisé les affaires de la Française.

-Je sais plus. J'ai dû m'endormir... avoua-t-elle piteusement.

-Comme ça ? Sous la pluie ?!

-Arrête de l'agresser, Arashi, le gourmanda Isabella.

Keiko avait plongé son nez dans sa tasse fumante, l'air piteux. Oui, elle avait dû s'endormir, comme ça, sous la pluie. Grimmjow avait finalement raison : elle avait accumulé trop de sommeil. À cause de ça, elle était somnolente et s'endormait à la moindre surface plane.

-Je suis confuse, commença-t-elle. Mon comportement n'est pas...

-Tss, garde tes excuses pour d'autres, la coupa le punk.

Hop, retour à la tasse.

Ce fut une poignée de secondes plus tard que Kaoru arriva, refermant son parapluie au passage.

-Caroline ! La salua Miwako.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Quel sale temps...

-Bonjour Caroline.

-Georges n'est pas là ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle scruta le bar à la recherche des cheveux bleus si spéciaux.

-Georges ?

-Il est à côté.

Elle remarqua alors la nouvelle tête. Suspicieuse, elle s'en approcha. Elle avait été remplacée ?

-Bonjour, je suis Kaoru.

-Keiko, enchantée.

Elle paraissait lessivée.

C'est à ce moment-là que Georges réapparut, ôtant son chapeau.

-Ah ! Kaoru, tu es arrivée ! Tu as fait connaissance avec Keiko ?

Ses doutes étaient fondés, alors ?

-J'ai mis tes vêtements à sécher, Keiko.

-D'accord, et merci. J'ai prévenu mon frère. J'ignore qui pourra-t-il m'envoyer., et quand, par contre.

-Keiko est dans notre classe, expliqua Miwako à Kaoru. Georges et Arashi l'ont ramené ici.

-Elle dormait sous la pluie, grinça Arashi.

Piquant un fard, la jeune femme repartit dans sa tasse. Ça, on l'aura comprit. Ils étaient tous méchants avec elle.

-Tu leur as indiqué l'adresse ? L'interrogea Isabelle.

-Oui, merci.

L'écran de son téléphone s'éclaira deux secondes.

-Ah, il arrive... et c'est... Ah ouais, quand même.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Pas à proprement parler. Juste que... Bah, vous verrez bien.

Ces propos ne les rassurèrent évidemment pas.

-Il fait peur ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais il est plutôt... spécial ? Si on peut dire.

On frappa à la porte. Des coups secs mais tendres. Georges alla ouvrir, dans le silence le plus complet.

-Bonjour, on m'a envoyé chercher Keiko.

Elle soupira d'aise. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur son nom. C'est déjà ça. Mais il valait mieux couper court aux politesses avant qu'il ne mette les pieds dans le plat. Qui sait ce dont il était capable ?

-Ah, Il Forte ! Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ?

-Ton frère compte bien te tirer les oreilles, et notre petit génie t'empêchera de fuir.

-Je n'ai plus envie de rentrer, avoua-t-elle dans un soupir.

Il y eut quelques petits rires en réponse à cet aveu, et Il Forte tenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais elle se déroba. La tendresse quasi paternelle du blond à son égard la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il n'était son aîné que de peu.

-Tu m'as apporté ce que j'ai demandé ?

-Yoruichi s'en est occupé.

Il lui tendit un sac de tissus où des vêtements de rechange étaient pliés.

-On t'apportera tes vêtements demain, si tu le souhaites, lui proposa Miwako.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Par contre, je vous rendrai les vôtres aussitôt que possible.

-C'est sûr qu'en vivant à plus de dix, les machines à laver tournant sans cesse, remarqua Il Forte.

 _Bon, on va s'arrêter là._

Keiko fila se changer, priant pour qu'aucune gaffe ne se faufile durant son absence.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


End file.
